Siren Head
Siren Head is an Urban-Legend creature, mainly known for its odd appearance. Biography Siren Head is a 40-feet tall humanoid-skinny creature with two sirens as its head. Its arms are as long as its legs are. The first depiction of Siren Head was at a graveyard, where a photograph of Siren Head standing in the middle of graves appeared. Siren Head's speakers randomly play odd music, pieces of conversations, and various words and numbers. Siren Head mainly lures in its victims with the voices of their loved ones. As expected, Siren Head is very hostile and dangerous. Siren Head is mainly located in rural towns and wooden areas. The victims of Siren Head are lost travelers, hikers, and even little children. If the sounds of someone in distress are released, it can be a method of Siren Head trying to lure the victims into the woods. Since Siren Head can blend in very well with trees, people do not even notice Siren Head, so it could make its brutal attack at any time, and get captured, while the screams of the victims are being played from Siren Head's sirens. Siren Head is a manifestation of fear, anxiety, and war. Siren Head's sound echoes into the victim's mind and creates a clear vision of not having a long time. The victim's heart would also start rising rapidly when they are close to Siren Head. In video games A video game developer created a video game named Siren Head, where the player, portraying a forest ranger, is supposed to escape from Siren Head inside of the woods while searching for a missing hiker. At the beginning of the game, the player starts at two ramps with their car. The player then turns around and explores the woods. Further on, the player sees various scratch marks along the ground and a few items such as a backpack and a t-shirt covered in bushes. At the end of the woods, the player finds the mutilated dead traveler with blood on the ground. Once the player turns around, Siren Head appears behind the player. Siren Head would start chasing the player with releases of various sounds though its sirens, slashing its claws when it gets close to the player. The player's goal is to run away back into the car and escape the Siren Head. If the Siren Head gets close enough to the player, glitch-effects would start appearing, and Siren Head would eventually grab the player and kill them instantly. Gallery Images SirenHead.jpg S-Head.jpg Siren 6.jpg S-Head Grafitti.jpg|Graffiti of Siren Head. S-Head Primal.jpg|A cave drawing of Siren Head, showing that he has existed in the universe since ancient times. TheSirenHead.jpg Sirenhead facts.jpg|Various official facts about Siren Head. SirenHead2.jpg S-Head 3.jpg Screenshot_2019-11-23-09-43-19-1-1.png Screenshot_2019-11-16-09-04-28-1-1-1.png Videos Who is Siren Head? Trivia *Siren Head was created by Trevor Henderson, who is known for making various bizarre creatures over the internet. His other creations include Cartoon Cat, the Country Road Creature, the Bridge Worms, and the Long Horses. *The only parts of Siren Head that are manmade are its sirens and wires, which are fused to its dry and mummified skin. *When asleep, Siren Head produces white noise. *There is possibly more than one Siren Head, some possibly with different head pieces. Navigation Category:Genderless Category:Murderer Category:Abusers Category:Stalkers Category:Internet Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Giant Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Humanoid Category:Enigmatic Category:Monsters Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Trickster Category:Evil from the past Category:Grey Zone Category:Skeletons Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Force of Nature Category:Nameless Category:Neutral Evil Category:Amoral Category:Homicidal Category:Man-Eaters Category:Kidnapper